


Code Clearance

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1, The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e18 Shades of Grey, Episode: s04e20 Evidence of Things Not Seen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: During my West Wing re-watch,Will Bailey says he has to depart for Cheyenne to defend some hapless airmen. My suspicious brain said, “Really?”





	Code Clearance

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for West Wing: Evidence of Things Not Seen and Stargate SG-1: Shades of Gray

Code Clearance

 

 

“Leo,” Will paused in the hallway. “You got a minute?”

“Sure.” Leo closed the door to his office. “Think your cover story will hold? Two guys who didn't want to hit the launch button?”

“Yeah. It's actually happened. Not, of course, this time but in the past.”

“What is it, really?”

Will opened his briefcase and took out a sealed envelope. “Eyes only.”

Leo opened it, scanned it and whistled under his breath. “Treason? A colonel?”

“Yeah, Makepeace. He wasn't the mastermind but he's the one we caught.”

“A colonel. We can't afford to lose too many of those. How did Hammond take it?”

Will shrugged. “You know General Hammond. He's pretty much seen it all. O'Neill is fit to be tied.”

“I can imagine. We did what we had to do but I don't want to think this is gonna screw up SG-1. That, we cannot afford. What's Makepeace looking at, time-wise?”

“He could be shot but that doesn't seem likely. I'll settle for life. He was a good officer, a good man, just had a different ideology than the SGC. We've fixed the damage with our off-world allies.”

“Let's just see if we can fix the on-world ones.” Leo rubbed his forehead. “God help us when disclosure comes. I plan to be holed up in Chicago when that happens.”

“Dr. Jackson threatened to apply when we re-start the moon missions; he wants to be the first archaeologist in space.”

“He thinks there are artifacts on the moon?”

“No, he's afraid we'll trash the place.”

“He knows us too well.” Leo smiled briefly.

“If that's all, sir?” Will stood.

“Go, catch a plane.” Will was just reaching for the door when Leo said, “Listen, Will, about before? When I kicked you out of the Oval, you know...”

“Of course, sir.”

“I couldn't say you had code clearance without explaining why you had code clearance.”

“I understand, Leo. Really.”

“Go.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Thank you, Will.” He knocked on the door to the Oval Office, waited for a reply then walked in, closing the door firmly behind him.


End file.
